


Kiss the Sky

by MrBluey



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Amputation, Angst, Bad Jokes, Blood and Gore, Eventual Romance, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-07 09:40:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11620932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrBluey/pseuds/MrBluey
Summary: Overwatch suddenly gets visited by a peculiar junker girl with literal chainsaws for arms. Or rather, Overwatch gets themselves a family reunion, and Mercy gets one more troublemaker to take care of.





	1. Rivet the Ripper

**Rivet the Ripper**

It was relatively tame at Watchpoint Gibraltar. The three missions that Overwatch was sent to that week went rather smoothly and nobody got any severe injuries, which made Angela’s presence at two of them obsolete, the fact that she was not really needed was slightly irritating but she was content knowing that the team had been safe for the last week.

So here she was taking a break from her latest project, sitting at her offices balcony, holding a still warm cup of mint tea while looking out at the peaceful blue ocean. Not the most exciting day but for all that Angela cared they could use more boring days rather than the constant chaotic ones they always seem to have.

She was suddenly snapped out of her peaceful train of mind as the sound of the emergency sirens rang strongly in the air and the voice of the AI Athena started to inform why they had gone off.

“Intruder detected at the south-west wall, all available Overwatch personal are requested at the scene immediately.”

Angela quickly sat her tea down and took her small pistol out from her hip holster as she started to run down the corridor to get to the outer south wall. She saw some of her comrades on the way running the same direction as her, though Soldier 76 had sprinted past most of them.

The big door leading to the outside wall was opened automatic as she ran towards it. She stepped out into the bright sunlight, her pistol aimed at the direction of the south-west wall, her eyes adjusted for a moment as she catches her breath after the quick sprint.

She saw Soldier and Ana pointing their guns upwards at the top of the big wall, seemingly ready to pull the trigger at whatever they were pointing it at. McCree came shortly after her followed by Symmetra, Hanna and Lucio all geared up for a fight.

McCree looked quickly at the her ready to draw his six-shot at any moment.

“What the hell is going on doc?”

She didn’t get any time to answer before 76 yelled a response

“We have an intruder on top of the wall, we don’t know if they are hostile yet, so keep your finger on the trigger McCree.”

At that notice, they all turned their gaze upwards to the presumed threat. Angela couldn’t see more than a silhouette of the figure as the sun was shining in her eyes. Whoever was standing there suddenly jumped down from their spot only to turn around and stuck what looked to be two chainsaws into the wall as they glided down leaving two vertical lines in the wall where the figure had previously been.

After a few seconds, the character kicked themselves away from the wall and did a flip in the air before landing clumsily on their left leg trying to balance themselves from falling whilst flailing two big chainsaws in the air like oversized metal wings. The person regained their balance and stood rigid on both of their legs. Angela got a proper look of the mysterious intruder for the first time.

In front of her stood a rather tall and lanky girl. Her chest and hips were quite boyish, and her muscles were toned and refined, not as massive as 76’s or Zarya’s for that matter but she wouldn’t be surprised if she could beat most of the Overwatch crew in arm wrestling. Well maybe arm wrestling was an impossibility as two chainsaws a little wider than her upper arms, and longer than the rest of the arms would properly have been were attached a little under her elbows. The chain and teeth of the two instruments were relatively well kept, but she could see what looked to be dried blood at the bright orange base of both chainsaws, where they connected to the arms.

Her hair was a deep red color and cut in a sleek and shave side cut fashion, as one of the sides was basically a bald cut. The rest of the hair was swept down a little messely to the side. Sharp features adorned her face. Her chin and cheekbones were defined and sharp, yet her cheeks appeared surprisingly round as she stood there with a big smile on her face. Her bright amber eyes looked playfully at all the agents as they pointed their weapons at her.

Her tattered clothes were makeshift to say the least. The whole attire consisted of an army green harness, which held up some brown heavy-duty cargo pants. Decorated with an assortment of flasks, pouches and other containers. And to finish the look, a pair of well worn black worker boots.

But aside from the big bulky clothes, she really didn’t wear much of anything at all. Her slender figure showed as the top of her exposed hip bones could be seen from the cargo pants. And beyond that there was just naked skin, showing her toned yet slim stomach, her bronze tanned skin was a perfect match with the rest of the colors and except for some lighter skin that sometimes piped out from where the two harness straps sat it seemed like she lived in a rather sunny region of the world. A little over her visible and exposed ribs was a long white strip of cloth wrapped around her chest, covering for the little amount of breast that she might have.

She even did a mock salute with the left chainsaw, dangerously pointing the now still teeth at her forehead. Though the person was still unknown by the group, one thing that they all knew was: She was a Junker.

“Howdy!”

None of the agents responded, 76 ignored her greeting to ask some questions of his own.

“Identify yourself, and explain your intentions, or we will open fire.”

There was not the slightest amount of amusement in his voice, yet the stranger didn’t seem to pick up on it.

“Oh yea’ how rude o’ me, I’m Rivet, an’ I’m just here to see me cousin. T he blokes been gone for a long time, so thought I would pop in and say hello!”

If her big smile was anything to go on she didn’t seem to mind the deadly situation she was in, rather she seemed oddly content with the barrage of barrels pointed her way.

McCree lowered his gun slightly as he scowled looking confused yet he seemed like he had an idea of what was going on.

“So, Rivet was it? You happen to know a guy with the name of Junk-”

McCree’s question was cut off by the familiar high pitch voice of the pyromaniac Junker, Junkrat.

“RIVET?!”

Almost everyone turned their head towards the door behind them as the two ex-Junkers of Overwatch began walking towards the whole scene. Judging by Junkrats facial expression he was also very confused by the whole situation but definitely not in the same way as the other agents, Roadhog on the other hand was still impossible to read, and the gas mask certainly didn’t help any.

“Oh Junkie! Rodie! How ya’ guys doin’?”

Rivet still stood in the same place, but both of her ‘arms’ were flailing in the air in a rather enthusiastic wave.

“What in the world is going on here?”

Said 76 as he started to point his barrel away from any of the girl’s vitals.

All that Angela could answer in her own bafflement as the three Junkers reunited was.

“I think we just met Junkrats cousin”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So i was just watching some fan made overwatch characters, and I stumbled over one very interesting Junker named Rivet. I felt like I knew what her personality would be like, so iI decided to try and give her some story to boot. This is purely fanmade i do not suggest that any of this is cannon to the Overwatch univers or even to the character itself as i do not own them. As far as i can tell it was made by rafael zanchetin at https://www.artstation.com/artwork/gG35Q


	2. Family Reunion

**Family Reunion**

As Angela and the other Overwatch agents started to lower their weapons, Rivet took it as invitation to make a move as she sprinted towards the group with a speed that would do Genji proud and maybe rival 76’s own. Rivet launched herself past the group of armed agents and flung right into Roadhog and Junkrat. Junkrat instantly fell down on his ass, and Roadhog let the girl push him down as he fell on his back. Rivet now sat on top of both newly arrived men as she gave them a dangerously looking hug with both of her arms stretched over the big stomach of Roadhog and bent down over the other lankier Junker.

“Rickety crist it’s been a long time since I saw the two of you. No wonder ya’ didn’t appear on any new wanted posters bein’ all proper heroes an all tha’!”

The very squished Junkrat had a big goofy smile of happiness for a second or so before his face changed to a more confused look.

“Yea’ we been goin’ legit with the rest of the hero types.”

He looked rather pleased with himself as he stated that.

“Wait a minute, how the bloody hell did ya’ find us, and how did ya’ get up er’, were on top of a friggin’ mountain?!”

“Oh, I just found an’ old walkie talkie type’o thing a few months back an’ got some coordinations that led here with some pictures of some weird hero types, with the message ‘recall’ plastered in top of it. Didn’t think much of it until I saw you an’ Rodie in the news with some of the blokes that appeared on the screen. So, I just put two an’ two together an’ thought I would visit you guys!”

Junkrat took but a second to think over what Rivet had just said, only to find a detail missing.

“An’ the mountain?!”

“Yeah that, I just climbed it, it was quite difficult, I almost fell a couple of times!”

Junkrat didn’t look any bit less confused after asking the questions, than he did before. Roadhog simply gave a quick snort resembling a laugh and took his free hand and ruffled the girl’s hair.

The Soldier had also lowered his weapon but he still had his finger on the trigger, Angela noticed.

“Junkrat, who is this girl?”

Junkrat lifted his head as much as he could in the direction of 76’s voice, with the big piece of metal on top of his chest.

“This crazy Sheila here? She’s me cousin, ‘Rivet the ripper’. Haven’t seen her since we joined up with you blokes, fuck if I know why she’s here.”

76 didn’t look particularly content with the whole situation. Well at least the finger got of the trigger.

Roadhog took both of his arms and pushed himself off his back and stood up, as he effortlessly dropped both of the two spectacles that just crashed on top of him onto their feet, the Junkers now standing up after their peculiar ‘family reunion’.

“So Rivet. Why you really here, I mean christ I know we haven’t seen each other in some time, but i thought you were in China or something last time we met.”

Junkrat asked as he stretched his back with small consecutive popping noises.

Rivet gave him an unmistakably faked smile of guilt.

“Well to be honest, I did have a job here, some gang payed me to attack some other blokes or somethin’ like that.”

Lucio spoke up from behind the crowd for the first time, as most of the people just stood and watched the whole situation.

“So why are you here?”

“Well, I got a lot o’ green, but some people are looking for me now. Thought I could lay low here.”

It was now Hanna that spoke up as she had exited her mech and chewed on a piece of bubblegum looking rather amused by the whole scenario.

“Didn’t you finish your job?”

“Well the blokes I was supposed to unalive were very convincing, so I helped them with ‘removing’ some of the people that hired me. Cuz, ya’ know, they payed double.”

Junkrat got a little smirk on his face at that explanation.

“That’a girl.”

“So yeah, this big mean looking bloke with two shotguns an’ some wicked voodoo powers came after me and I needed a place to stay.”

Most of the Overwatch agents faces turned into a rather disgusted expression, as they realized who the guy that was after her was. And Angela knew too. Reaper.

Angela suddenly remembered what she should properly have asked right when she heard about the fighting.

“So, are you hurt, do you need any kind of medical assistance?”

“Well, my left shoulder is a total bust, the bloke threw me into a bloody wall, really hurt that did.”

Even though the girl didn’t seem to mind much, Angela could see that her left shoulder was out of socket.

The soldier seemed to pick up on something different though.

“So, you survived a close proximity encounter with Reaper? Dang.”

Rivet looked over at 76, with a sly smile and a look of plea.

“Yea’ wouldn’t wanna’ meet that bloke again in a lifetime. Almost got the better of me. Sooooo, since I need a place to lay low, an’ you guys are supposed to be heroes and all that. Can I stay here until it cools down ey?”

Everyone looked over at 76, as he was the one they seemed to let in charge of the decision.

“I don’t know, Talon could still be on to you, and we don’t want Reaper to find this place if he comes looking.”

McCree took a couple of steps towards the four people, standing now in front of most of the other agents.

“Come on 76. The way I see it, any one that screws over Talon and survives a meeting, alone! With Reaper, is always welcome here!”

Angela straightened her figure as she spoke her own mind.

“I certainly think both of you have somewhat right, but no matter if she stays or not, I will make sure that she gets proper medical treatment before anyone decides what to do with her.”

Junkrat bid in with his own ‘convincing’ argument.

“Yea’ family holds together roight, an’ don’t worry she won’t do anything, she’s harmless!”

Junkrat convinced absolutely no one with that last promises, as most of them looked over at her and her two sinister instruments. She simply smiled goofily, and waved at the group with her two weapons, which didn’t help Junkrat’s argument any.

“Alright, the girl can stay. ‘Can’t believe I’m saying this’. But Junkrat, make sure to keep an eye on her?”

He nearly whispered the middle part, but Angela heard it from where she was standing.

“Well until further notice. Rivet, welcome to Overwatch.”  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I think Rivet's character is working out nicely. I will fix mistakes in the text as I notice them, so if it is unreadable for you now, then it might be an idea to come back later. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Bluey out!


	3. Medical Checkup

**Medical Checkup**

After the weirdest handshake 76 had ever given, and a general "promise of cooperation". Well more like a promise not to destroy, and/or kill anyone while she was there. Rivet was greeted by most of the present agents. Angela also learned a few things about this strange new junker from the different greetings. One: Rivet was fascinated by all the small trinkets, gadgets, and tools that the crew possessed. Especially Hanna's mech, witch Rivet was very keen on hearing more about, surprisingly to Hanna's delight. And two: she was very, very bold. When she first met Ana, she instantly stated that she, and Angela quotes:

“I bloody hate ya’ sniper types, there is no sport in offing someone who can’t put up a proper fight, takes all the fun out of it!”

Angela, and quite a few others held her breath at that statement, yep this really was Junkrat all over again…

But to her surprise, and reassurance, Ana simply laughed at the bold comment.

“Quite the spirit you have fata, but I’m not just some simple ‘sniper type’ I’m more of a combat medic for the team, if that makes sense.”

She passed one of her healing rounds over to Rivet. Who looked skeptically at the weird bullet.

“Medic? If you say so granny. Don’t really want a dart up me arse. Seems a little kinky don’t ya think.”

She threw the bullet like a dart which the old medic cathed flawlessly between two fingers. Rivet shot her a wicked grin, looking rather impressed.

“Alroight, your pretty cool granny.”

And as for the other members. Well, McCree was once again reminded that most people never meet anyone with his rather ‘unique’ style, as Rivet tried her best cowboy impression and tipped a imaginary hat at him. He didn't seem to mind though, as he greeted her back in the same manner.

She complimented Lucio’s ‘wicked’ music, and talked for a quick moment with Junkrat, Angela didn't know about what though, but she swears that Roadhog was talking too.

And lastly when most of the people began to scatter from the scene, Rivet moved over towards her. She gave her a rather obvious glare as she scanned her body from the tip of her toes and up. When she came to her hips and chest, she stayed there for a little longer than the rest of her features. Well Angela felt like she did, not that she minded, just an observation. Finally when Rivets gaze passed her collarbone, she went straight to her face with a wide grin as she stared Angela deep in the eyes.

“So, doc right? You were the one that wanted to take a look at the merchandise?” As she gestured to herself.

Angela straightened her back, cleared her mind, and gave the girl one of her warm welcoming smiles.

“Ah yes, Hello Rivet I’m Angela, but most just call me Mercy. I would like to take a look at your shoulder and other injuries you may have, is that fine with you?”

Rivet looked up at the sky, pouting her bottom lip for a quick second before turning her gaze back at Angela with something plastered on her face that Angela would best describe as a smirk.

“Angela… It suits ya’, a pretty name for a pretty gal right?”

Angela didn't see that coming, most just made a cheesy comment on how her name makes it sound like she's called Angel. She was just about to think of something to respond with, before Rivet started again.

“So Mercy, or watcha wanna be called. You gonna fix up me shoulder here or at your place?”

Angela was quickly snapped out of her own thought at that.

“Oh, pardon me, yes. I would like to go to my office if possible.”

Rivet simply gave her a quick smile and a wink.

“You lead the way doc.”

Rivet followed Angela through the Overwatch headquarters as she took the opportunity to give a quick heads up on where the different places were.

“Down the hall to your left is the dining hall, so please do join us if you hear someone scream about food, or Athena tells us that dinner is ready.”

“Neato, who is this Athena chic?”

At that notice, the familiar female robotic voice of Athena rang in the air.

“Hello Rivet, I’m Athena, Overwatch's personal AI, I am here to assist you and the other agents with any task you may have.”

Rivet jolted slightly as the strange voice appeared, but after the brief explanation, she looked calm about the situation.

“Ohhhh, so you're one of those smart computer helper things. Sooo… If I was in need of some jet fuel, would you help with tha’?”

“All my resources are at your disposal, if you have the right clearance.”

The new information only served to make Rivets smile even bigger.

“Wicket.”

They continued down the halls as they passed the training area where Zarya would normally be training with Farrah, if they were not on a mission right now. They passed Winston's lab which was currently empty as he was on a trip to meet up with some of the monks from Nepal with Zenyatta and Genji. And a little longer down were Angela’s office. They both went through the still open matt glass door, as Angela didn't close it when she ran towards the now familiar intruder.

Angela's office was a nice mix between dark wood and stone, that gave the whole room a very distinct feeling, as most of the building was a clean white color with grey and orange stripes decorating the floors and walls. In the far corner of the room was the only fireplace in the headquarters. Angela had it built into the room right after the recall. Tons of bookshelves adorned the wall, they all hold what looked like numerous books and file cases. And right in the end of the room was what would best be described as some kind of workbench. She normally used it when operating on Genji’s cybernetics or repairing any of the many cybernetic arms and legs of the team, or any other minor injuries.

“If you would please take a seat I will begin to do a check up on your body. Anything noteworthy I should know about before I start?”

Rivet sank down in the chair as Angela asked her question.

“Well I’m kinda’ ticklish at me sides, an’ I like it when someone stroke my cheek bones.”

Angela couldn't tell if she was joking or not, but she wrote it off as nervous humor. Something quite normal when meeting new people. So, she just gave her a reassuring smile as she put her glasses on.

“Well I’ll keep the tickling in mind if I should end up sparring with you. Now lay still and I’ll see what we can do with that shoulder.”


End file.
